Breaking Fruit-Loop Crazy Rules
by Kittalia Phantom
Summary: Has everyone read the story Things I Can (not) Do in Amity Park by RedHeadsRock 1010. Well, one day I got writers block so wrote these tiny stories for the rules. My friend found them hurlarious and here we are.


"Hey Sam, Vlad sent me a list of forbidden things. Do you want to annoy a fruit loop"

"You should send him some"

1) I will not poke students with spoons and insist that their time is coming.

"Phantom is SO cool," announced Dash to Quan, smiling, "I wish I could be just like him,"

"Hi, Dash, if you want to be like Phantom, all you have to do is die. By my calculations, that will be is 6 weeks," Dash turned to see Danny, holding a staff topped with a clock

"How do you know?"

"The future doesn't lie!"

"DANNY, DID YOU STEAL MY STAFF!"

2) An ectopus is not an appropriate date for the school dance.

"So, Verna, will you be my date for the dance?" This question sounds normal, until you release that Verna is a ghost- an ectopuse to be exact. An explosion of bubbles came from her mouth for his answer

*at the dance*

"Ditch me, Paulina,"

3) If a classmate falls asleep, I will not take advantage of this and make everyone pretending he died.

Danny sat in the class. Ghosts 101. He might have laughed but it was taught by his parents. But they weren't here yet. "Time for some fun" he muttered, his eyes sparkling

Time sat at a standstill as Danny and Scarlett painted the face and viewable body parts in luminous green face paint.

"Time in!"

"Sorry, but your all dead, guys,"

"SCREAMING!"

"Danny, look out, there's suddenly a whole bunch of teenage ghosts have suddenly appeared in the place of the class"

"Told you this class would be a ghost town!"

4) I will not ask ghosts if it's their time of the month.

"hey Ember, is it your time of the month?"

5) I am not allowed to refer to myself as "King of Ghosts" even though Pariah Dark is gone and no one has stepped up to take the throne.

"Hello, Ghost-Child"

"Don't you mean King Ghost- Child?"

"NO, SHUT UP AND LET ME HUNT YOU!"

6) I am forbidden from taking ghosts on "human tours."

"So, here we have the canteen, where students come to eat the gross school dinners. You may try but not if you value your afterlife,"

"Here is a wild teacher in his natural habitat, the teachers lounge, marking"

"And there are the ghost hunters, this concludes our tour

7) I am not allowed to trick the school into thinking I got a sex change using my cousin/clone. My cousin/clone is also not allowed to pull up her shirt in an attempt to prove this.

"Daniel Fenton, why are you a girl?" The child responded with a folded piece of paper

To whoever it may concern

Danny is transfluid and is enjoying time in his real sexuality- a girl

Madeline Fenton

8) I am forbidden from teaching the school "ghost speak."

"Mr Fenton, will you please do your presentation,"

"Yjsmlupi Zt Asmvrt, zu qtrdrmylyopm pm yje aoyyar epzrm"

(Writer- on an iphone keyboard, move each letter right once to decode the message)

9) I will not suddenly show up in the teachers lounge in my underwear.

"And, if I can thank you for the good review on our school, Mr Inspect..."

He was interrupted by the inspector's thud as he fainted. On Mr Lancers favourite armchair sat Mr Fenton in his spotted underpants

10) I am not allowed to bring candy back from the ghost zone.

"So that's 1000 ecto-balls and 500 ectoplasm surprise, anything else?"

11) -or sell said candy to my classmates.

"So Phantom eats this!"

"Yeah, but human consumption can lead to ectoacne

12) Crucifixes do not ward off ghosts. I will not attempt this on Danny Phantom ever again because he will act like a dramatic little shit if I do.

Vlad- "Naughty little badger, well, I'll tell the Fenton's your little weakness

"Hello Phantom!" Said the female ghost hunter "I have your greatest weakness," she said, removing a cross. He instantly fell to the floor.

"No, wait, there is so much I had to do with my afterlife. To find out if Vlads related to an actual fruit loop or to get him a cat. I never finished that essay for Ghost school. And I never found out if the Fentons knew Vlads secret..."

"Ow yeah, my weakness isn't crosses, sorry!"

13) I am not allowed to yell for imaginary ghosts to stop time because I don't want to take a math test.

"Clockwork, Boxy stopped me from revising and Scarlett's not here. Now would be a good time to freeze time so I can study

14) I will not question Vlad's sexuality because of his excessive use of eyeliner.

"Daniel, what are you doing?"

"Looking for your girl stuff, Jazz is out again and the stores closed"

15) I am forbidden from changing the morning Amity News jingle to the "Ghost Busters" theme song.

Good morning class, let's watch the news

"If there's something weird in the neighbor hood who you gunna call? Ghost busters!"

16) Freshmen will not be thrown into the Ghost Zone.

"Hey, kid, I think your cool but in my house, I have a ghost portal and if you get on my bad side, it will become your new home, got it?"


End file.
